<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What A Shame by NalgeneWhore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132035">What A Shame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore'>NalgeneWhore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rowcan One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, M/M, they're gay and dumb what can i say</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lorcan Salvaterre/Rowan Whitethorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rowcan One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What A Shame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>“You’re going to be late,” Rowan says in a sing-song manner. The slightly grainy figure on his phone swears and Rowan presses his lips together to avoid laughing as he buffs out the shimmery green eyeshadow with a fluffy brush. “I told you to get ready earlier.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“I was having a nap,”</em> Lorcan says, frowning as he fixes two braids on either side of his head, opting to leave the rest of his lustruous, thick locks tumbling down freely. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan hums and squints at himself in the mirror, deeming his makeup done. “Work hard today, did you?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His best friend sports a fearsome glare at the mention of work. Rowan thinks that his job is the one thing Lorcan truly despises in this world. “<em>I hate it there,” </em>he grumbles, finally done with his hair, which means he can change out of his hoodie and pajama bottoms. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Though it’s Rowan’s favourite look, when Lorcan’s sleepy and soft, Aelin and Manon will be... less than pleased if Aelin’s ‘man of honour’ shows up looking like he rolled out of bed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You remembered the rings right?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lorcan nods, <em>“Mmhmm. In my suit pocket.” </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Speaking of suit, shouldn’t you be changing?” asks Rowan, giving a pointed look to the closet door over Lorcan’s shoulder. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lorcan rolls his eyes and nods, <em>“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry, darling. I’ll be there.”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A stupid grin pulls at Rowan’s lips, blushing as Lorcan calls him ‘darling’. It’s been happening more often lately and his foolish heart trips over itself in its excitement, but Rowan knows Lorcan doesn’t feel <em>that</em> way about him. “I’ll let you go. I have to pick up the boys.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“Good luck with that,” </em>Lorcan says, smiling again, his teeth a flash of white against his coppery-brown complexion. <em>He really is beautiful,</em> Rowan thinks as the video call ends, leaving him to stare at his reflection in the black screen. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s in such deep, unending shit. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I pronounce you woman and wife, you may kiss the bride,” Asterin says, smiling as Manon grabs Aelin and kisses her deeply. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A glimmer of joy flashes over Lorcan’s face and he searches the intimate seating for Rowan, his heart skipping a beat when he finds his best friend already looking up at him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Something heavy shines in Rowan’s green eyes, pinning Lorcan to the spot. He couldn’t look away if he wanted to. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He isn’t sure how long he’s been in love with Rowan. It didn’t come as a shock, though. It was more... the feeling of coming home, that swelling sensation of familiarity after being away for so long. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s whined about the inconvenience of being in love with one’s best friend to both Aelin and Elide, which means that both Manon - who is Aelin’s <em>wife</em> now - and Elide’s girlfriend, Yrene, know, because neither of his other best friends can keep silent to their respective paramours. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lorcan is certain the four of them have discussed it at length, too. Nosy pricks. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s not like they can make Rowan fall in love with Lorcan. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan laughs as he dances with Yrene, spinning the sunny woman around. Her warm smile lights up the room and it’s no surprise when Elide drifts over to steal her girlfriend back. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, Ro, sweetheart,” Elide says, spinning back to face him as he’s left alone. “I believe that I ditched Lorcan so...” she makes a shooing motion to the man a few metres away. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For the millionth time that night alone, Rowan’s gaze slides over Lorcan. His navy suit pairs beautifully with his skin tone. At some point, he ditched the matching tie and opened the first couple buttons, leaving Rowan’s eyes free to catch a glimpse of the smooth skin of his chest. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fuck. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Laughter shines in Lorcan’s eyes and maybe... something else. He’s trying to hide it, Rowan can tell, but it’s impossible for them to hide anything from each other. Almost. “Come sit with me, I’m tired,” Lorcan says. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan chuckles and follows Lorcan. Lorcan snags an unopened bottle of champagne and guides them to the garden outside. He sits down on the bench, patting the seat beside him, “Right here.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He does as he’s directed, his breath hitching when Lorcan spreads his legs, their thighs pressed together. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lorcan rips the cork off with his teeth and drinks straight from the bottle. When he passes it to Rowan, Rowan nearly drops it when their fingers brush. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re being weird,” Lorcan comments.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan swigs from the bottle to avoid answering and they don’t speak again for a while. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When the bottle is empty, Rowan is too drunk to stop himself as he nuzzles his face into Lorcan’s shoulder. “I like it when you wear suits.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lorcan hums, resting his head on Rowan’s. “I like it when <em>you</em> wear suits.” He moves his hand to grip Rowan’s thigh, his thumb idly stroking his leg. “You’re so pretty, did ya know that?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan giggles, turning his head to kiss the underside of Lorcan’s jaw, “<em>You’re</em> so pretty,” he whispers, letting his lips part to taste Lorcan’s skin. He wants to go further and Lorcan lets him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Their lips touch and that’s the last thing Rowan remembers. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lorcan wakes up in a familiar bed, but it’s not his. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Someone lays sprawled across his bare chest and Lorcan looks down in confusion to be greeted by a head of curly silver hair. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Memories flood back, of drunken kisses in the garden, then being shoved into a cab by someone, then more sloppy making out in the back seat. Rowan had dragged him to his bed and Lorcan... couldn’t remember anything past that. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He has an idea, given that they’re both naked under the covers, not to mention the condom wrappers littering Rowan’s nightstand. “Oh, shit.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan snorts, making a sound in the back of his throat, “Baby, wha?” He pushes himself up, his eyes hazy and bleary. Lorcan’s heart melts at the sight of Rowan so drowsy. The sunlight cuts through the window behind the headboard and hits Rowan’s eyes just right - lighting up the golden flecks in the green irises. “Oh, Lor, it’s you.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Without another thought, Rowan slumps back down, resting his head on Lorcan’s chest. “Ro. Rowan.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mm, what?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did we...” he trails off, waiting for Rowan to finish his sentence. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan tenses, moving his head to the side so he can peek out at Lorcan. His pale cheeks pink delicately and he nods, “...yeah. I think so.” He rolls to the side and Lorcan’s arms feel empty, his body cold now. “Should we- sorry. Um, do you want to- talk?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lorcan sits up, leaning against the headboard. “It doesn’t have to mean anything. We’re-“ he blushes, cutting himself off, “best friends and we’re queer, but that doesn’t mean we have to—“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lorcan, um, I don’t- I don’t want to be friends,” Rowan admits. “I’m in love with you and I think i have been for a while. I don’t regret last night, Lorcan.” He doesn’t dare voice the question he wants the answer to.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m in love with you too,” Lorcan whispers, smiling softly. “And I don’t regret it either.” He cups Rowan’s face and pulls him towards him. They’re both smiling too widely for it to be a proper or good kiss, but it’s perfect.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan draws away, about to say something when his eyes flick over Lorcan’s shoulder and his face becomes horrified, “Fucking hell, how many times did we fuck?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lorcan laughs, glancing back to count, “Um... thrice.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan hums and pulls Lorcan back to him, kissing him again, “A shame we don’t remember it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lorcan smirks and flips them quickly, swallowing Rowan’s gasp, “Fourth time’s the charm?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Indeed it is.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>